just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Scotland
Scotland is a country that is incorporated as part of the United Kingdom. It covers the northern third of the island of Great Britain sharing a border with England in the south. It is surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean with the North Sea to the east and the North Channel and Irish Sea to the southwest. In addition to the mainland the country also incorporates more than 790 islands of varying sizes including the Northern Isles and the Hebrides. The Kingdom of Scotland emerged as an independent sovereign state in the Early Middle Ages and continued to exist until 1707. By inheritance in 1603, King James VI, King of the Scots, became King of England and King of Ireland, thus forming a personal union of the three kingdoms. Scotland then entered into a political union with the Kingdom of England on the 1st of May 1707 to create the new Kingdom of Great Britain. Despite popular opposition and armed rebellion in Scotland the union went ahead and a new Parliament of Great Britain, which succeeded the Parliament of Scotland and the Parliament of England, was established. Within Scotland, the monarchy of the United Kingdom has continued to use a variety of styles, titles and other royal symbols of statehood specific to the pre-union Kingdom of Scotland. The legal system within Scotland has also remained separate from those of England and Wales and Northern Ireland; Scotland constitutes a distinct jurisdiction in both public and private law. The continued existence of legal, educational, religious and other institutions distinct from those in the remainder of the UK have all contributed to the continuation of Scottish culture and national identity since the 1707 union with England. While not officially recognized as a country, being part of the United Kingdom rather an independent nation, Scotland is widely treated as a nation on a global level. There is an immense national pride in Scotland whose people have long held their own national flag, national anthem and sports teams all while remaining part of the United Kingdom. Scotland narrowly rejected a vote for full independence in 2014 with fifty five percent of the Scottish people voting to remain part of the United Kingdom against a minority of 44% who voted for independence. Despite this Scotland is widely treated as a pseudo-nation. It's capital city is Edinburgh and its people speak either English or Scottish Gaelic, sometimes both languages. Rockstar North, the main developer of the Grand Theft Auto series, is based in Edinburgh. Famous Scots include; Ewan McGregor, Billy Connolly and David O'Hara. Scottish Characters * Larry Kerr * Elaine Rocke * Jezz Torrent * William McTavish * Dick * Percy Scottish Products * Maclain's Scottish Whisky Trivia * Love Fist is a fictional Scottish heavy metal band featured in the Grand Theft Auto series. * Many locations in San Andreas are named after real-life locations in Scotland. This was done deliberately due to the fact that Rockstar North, the main developer of the Grand Theft Auto series, is headquartered in Edinburgh. * Throughout its history there have been many attempts to create an independent Scotland and numerous armed rebellions throughout in the early history of its union with England. There is sill very strong sentiment in Scotland with many Scottish people yearning for a free Scotland. This has created a feeling of tension between the Scottish and the English which continues to this day. * Scotland was heavily involved in the colonization of New Zealand. The Southland and Otago regions of New Zealand's South Island have a very strong Scottish heritage due to the large numbers of Scottish immigrants who settled in these areas in the 1800s. This heritage has become a matter of great pride for these regions with some cities such as Dunedin proudly boasting their Scottish heritage. In fact, the city of Dunedin was founded as an exact replica of Glasgow right down to the street layout. * The entire Grand Theft Auto series is littered with references to Scotland and in-game replicas of Scottish landmarks. Category:Countries